


Over and Over

by J2lovemishacollins



Category: Scorpion - Fandom, Star Trek, Supernatual
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2lovemishacollins/pseuds/J2lovemishacollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World war three has destroyed the world.  Everybody over the age of 18 has been called to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The scorpion team was the last to arive to the base. They stayed in there small group of 6 the whole time, through training, lunch, and sleeping hour's. Tobby glanced over to Happy and smiles. Happy quickly looks back to her food when Dean glared at Tobby. "What's his problem?" Tobby acsedently said out loud. 

"That's Dean Winchester. The tough guy as people put it. And well he has a thing for Happy." Sylvester said pushing away his plate. Happy looked as surprised as Tobby. 

"He only wants what he can't get. Trust me I've been trying to get through to Happy for years." Tobby smiles. 

"I'm right here. You do know this right?" Happy tosses her plastic fork at her plate of, well what ever you'll call this stuff it Shirley isn't food. Tobby laughs and looks back over to Dean. 

"Do you guys ever think about what's happening outside of the war?" Paige asks brushing her hair behind her ear. 

"I think it's just as bad as it is here." Gabe said looking around. 

"I can't bealive they don't alow hats." Tobby said shaking his head. 

"Ya. That's the only thing you think about now."Happy said sarcasticly. Tobby looked over at Walter. Walter is examining his plate of, stuff. Tobby points at Walter. 

"Hey. Man you alright?" Tobby laughs. 

"What is this?" Walter said pointing at a big blob of smashed beans. "Is that mold?" Walter says getting closer to the beans. 

"It looks like a pile of shit." Gabe says dropping his fork. 

"Yes!" Tobby yelled. "Thtas the new name for it. 'pile of shit'." Tobby shoved Walters plate away from him. Paige rased her eyebrows in amusement to Tobbys' stupidity. 

"All right ladies lunch time is over." the sargent said. People shuffled out of the tent and headed to there oun. The scorpion team had different tents of there oun. Finally after all the others were gone the team went out and said there goodbyes. Tobby looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were headed his way. Tobby sat on his cott preparing for rain. The rain somehow calmed him and he forgot all his worries that night. 

______________________________________________

 

Tobby loved the smell just after it had rained. He made his bed and went out into the morning sun. Tobby inhaled the strong sent of rain water. "Good morning." Happy said standing beside Tobby. 

"To you to." Tobby answers turning to her. 

"Hey." Somebody said walking next to them. "Do you know where the medical place is." The guy sounded worried. 

"Ya that's where I'm headed next." Happy said looking at the guy. 

"Thanks. My name is Leonard, Leonard MacCoy." 

"Ok Leonard lets go." Happy said with a smile. Tobby watched as Happy walked away with Leonard following closely behind her. Tobby did his training and headed to the lunch tent. Tobby found where the group sat. But he also found Dean standing behind them. Tobby could have swore he seen Dean check Happy out, it made Tobby want to go punch the guy. But where would that get him? Other that seeing Dean everywhere Tobby and the group had a normal day.


	2. The unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scorpion team meats a new group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out. I don't know when I'm going to be able to make the next chapter though.

Tobby laughed at how completely oblivious Walter was to how he felt about Paige. "I said i'm not good with feelings." Walter looked over to Paige. Tobby looks up to see a group of people walking up to them. 

"My name is Jim Kirk." one of them says walking in front of all the others. He had light Brown blond-ish hair and blue eyes. Jim looked to be just about 25. The guy behind him has black hair and some kind of pointed ears. His eyebrows straight and his face shows no emotion. A girl stood beside well, pointed ear man. She has dark Brown hair. "This is Spock." Jim motions to the pointed ear guy. "This is Uhura." He motions to the girl. Two more people walk beside him. 

"My name's Scotty." One of them said. 

"Why are you here?" Walter asks. 

"We know a way out o f this war." Jim says walking closer to the scorpion team. 

"No such thing. Only way out is at the end of next year." Tobby says glaring at Jim. 

"Checkov show them the layouts." Jim looks at the guy next to Scotty. 

"Yes sir." Checkov walks up to the table and sets down a piece of paper. The scorpion group examined the paper. 

"We're in." Walter said sitting back. 

__________________________________________

 

"We have other people we need." Spock says walking over to Uhura. Tobby looks up from the paper he's holding. 

"Like who?" 

"Dean Winchester, and Sam Winchester." Spock says. Tobby sat back in his chair. 

"Sorry can't help with that one. Ask sly." Tobby says not wanting anything to do with Dean. 

"Ok." Spock walks Away. Why did he agree to Jims team staying in his tent? Why had he agreed to attempt to leave camp with them tomarow?


End file.
